


George Weasley Headcanons with a male s/o

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The title says everything.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 20





	George Weasley Headcanons with a male s/o

○ Honestly, if George likes you, you can be sure that him and his brother are gonna prank the hell out of you.

○ Mainly because George is scared that you’ll reject him if he asks you out.

○ But he still wants to get closer to you; do you see the problem?

○ So that’s why his solution is to prank you all the time.

○ Which is kind of a bad idea, cause it makes you may think that he might hate you.

○ I mean; why _you_ and not someone else _?_

○ Maybe it’s because you share the same room as him and his brother.

○ Or maybe you’ve done something bad to him that you don’t remember?

○ Nah, you didn’t.

○ You just make his heart beat faster every time you say ‘hello’ to him.

○ And his hands get sweaty when you’re sitting next to him at the Gryffindor’s table.

○ And he’s always giggling when he thinks about you.

○ And he almost gets a heart attack when Fred tells him to just plain out ask you out.

○ You just do those things to him.

○ No big deal.

○ But still, he must hate you a little, no?

○ Ginny’s the one to tell you that he likes you ( ~~ _cause_~~ ~~ _she’s tired of seeing the two of you being complete idiots and_~~ ~~ _wants his brother to stop whining at home_~~ )

○ Suddenly, everything makes sense.

○ But also, Ginny could lie.

○ So you decide to not act on it and just wait.

○ And by ‘wait’, I mean you always go sit down beside him to see his reaction.

○ Or your hand brush his ‘accidentally’ when you try to reach for the same thing.

○ Or, you know, you just get out of the shower without your shirt on and talk to him like nothing’s happening.

○ It’s your way of getting revenge on all those pranks he did to you.

○ And boy, every time you do those things, his face becomes red and he stutters and it’s priceless.

○ You’re kind of tired that he’s not asking you out, though.

○ So one day, you just decide to lay down in his bed (shirtless, of course) and you start to read a book.

○ You thought his face couldn’t get redder, but it does.

○ “What- what are you doing?”

○ “I’m reading.”

○ “No- Yeah- but-”

○ “You wanna go out for a date?”

○ You hear Fred’s laugh from the hallway before he pops his head in the room.

○ “What are you waiting for, brother? Your crush just asked you out before you could even try.”

○ It’s when Fred finally disappears that George’s lips turn to a wide smile, and he accepts your proposition.

○ Of course, there’s a lot of dates where you just prank people (and it’s very effective cause people don’t expect you to prank them).

○ A lot of date drinking butterbeer too.

○ You have to understand that if you’re hanging out with George, you’re also hanging out with Fred.

○ He’s not there on your dates (or maybe he is, he’s very good at hiding), but if you’re walking around the school in general, Fred is there too.

○ His family instantly loves you (of course they do, you’re awesome)

○ Also, don’t think you’re totally immune to pranks just because you’re George’s boyfriend.

○ You still get a lot of them, though they end up being sweet because he always apologizes with a smile and a kiss on your lips.

○ You just love him.

○ And he loves you too.

○ (also, you both thank Ginny at your wedding, cause it wouldn’t have happened without her)


End file.
